


Untitled Season 3 Drabble

by seeleyboothfan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeleyboothfan/pseuds/seeleyboothfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written before season 3 started. I wanted to get down onto paper my headcanon for how Blaine's transfer would go and what it would mean for Klaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Season 3 Drabble

Glee club at McKinley was not all it was cracked up to be. Kurt had gone on and on about how free you were to sing whatever you wanted, when you wanted, and Blaine thought that sounded intriguing. Sure, Blaine sang pretty much every solo in every song the Warblers did. But what most people don't realize is that Blaine never chose the songs and they stuck with one song for weeks on end, practicing until he knew the song forwards, backwards, and upside down. It was the most limiting thing he had ever experienced. Blaine was thankful he at least got to sing the melody. He couldn't imagine the boredom the rest of the group felt making beats the entire song. So, suffice to say, Blaine was very excited to see what New Directions had in store.

"I can't believe you would sing that song with Santana. You _know_  how I feel about you and her." Rachel's shrill voice left Blaine's ears ringing.

"Mr. Schue chose the partners, not me, Rachel."

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Arguments had been going on since Glee club started 25 minutes ago and there didn't seem to be an end in sight. Blaine had hoped to sing a song today about how much anger he was feeling for his father but every time he attempted to speak up, someone else would stand up and join the argument.

 Blaine had hoped that the fact that a teacher led the group meant that things like this would be nipped in the bud but Mr. Schuester simply sat in the corner glancing through a stack of sheet music.

Blaine looked over to Kurt, who sat picking his nails with a file. He seemed to sense watching eyes and glanced up, smiling once he saw it was Blaine.

Kurt whispered, "Hi,"

"Hi."

Kurt held out his hand with a tentative smile on his face. Since arriving for his first day at McKinley that morning, Kurt hadn't shown any sings of affections other than a nod of his head and smile. Blaine wasn't sure if he was doing it for Blaine's protection or his own, but he was half relieved and half upset about it. Seeing  Kurt offer his hand out to him in a public school (albeit away from disapproving eyes) Blaine felt a surge of pride.

He took Kurt's hand in his own and squeezed it gently.  "I love you."

Surprise flashed over Kurt's face but then a radiant smile appeared, "I love you too."

 


End file.
